deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaden Yuki VS Travis Touchdown
Jadravis.png|Arigarmy Jaden Yuki VS Travis Touchdown is a What-If? Death Battle by featuring Jaden Yuki from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series and Travis Touchdown from the No More Heroes series. Description Yu-Gi-Oh! VS No More Heroes! These two unlikely gamer heroes rise up to save the day under their own terms! Will the Supreme King put the Crownless King in the dirt? Interlude Hey all, 'Arigarmy' here. Have you guys seen No More Heroes 3? I'm personally having high hopes. I'm also personally letting you know that unless it takes so long that there's no point in waiting for it, the final conclusion of this battle won't be made until after No More Heroes 3 is released. I don't wanna have a fight become outdated the day after publishing. Now that would be embarrassing '''and' tactless as a consequence of being impatient. Of course, there will be a result, but if the new game creates something worth changing, good or bad, it'll be changed. '' ---- (Invader) W: Villains will always exist to disrupt peace and bring forth destruction. And it is a hero's duty to rise up and exact justice upon their misdeeds. G: But sometimes that hero is just... not your knight in shining armor. He's not charming, he's not a prince, he's behind on his bills, and yet he can do the job better than anyone else can. W: Jaden Yuki, the master of HEROES... G: And Travis Touchdown, the No More Hero. We're literally two made-up people. W: And it's our job to regurgitate information to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Jaden W: Scientists theorize that our universe was formed through a cosmological body known as the big bang. Various religions use epic gods who birth the universe as its supreme being. So how does the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe come to be? G: I bet it's something stupid like "ooh, there was a children's trading card SO powerful it made the WHOLE universe and EVERYTHING is made from cards!" W: Actually, you're spot on. A single card in the void of nothingness created all of life, the planets, stars, and our very life force. Over the span of millennia, humans creating the immensely popular card game would bear the ultimate irony. G: WHAT? Author's Note: This Is Real. W: The real world and the world of spirits people on Earth referred to as "Duel Monsters" were linked. People could find an astral plane of sorts that links between these two worlds. Ancient Egyptians use sacred tablets. For the everyday man, you use trading cards. These cards act as portals, each individual soul of a card held within. Each card tells a story, and not all spirits are created equally. G: Duel Monsters itself became a worldwide phenomenon. Years pass and it wasn't just a game or a sport, it was life. It was used for schools! Law enforcement! EVEN WAR! W: And only one super-genius, one brilliant CEO, one insanely dedicated man was capable of making it a reality within the span of just a few years: G: Seto Goddamn Motherfucking "Screw the Rules, I Have Money" Kaiba. The man is so rich, so powerful, he bought the rights to Duel Monsters and made it the biggest thing in not just the planet, but the entire universe! And it all started when one day he decided to shoot random cards in a space shuttle just to flex on all alien life just how good he is. "Your cards will be launched into space on a KaibaCorp satellite. Cause I figure that if there is intelligent life out there, then let's teach 'em how to duel!" G: Listen to that laugh. Sounds like someone you could trust your will to. W: Kaiba held a contest where people could submit cards or card designs and potentially win. One of these kids did end up winning, and this young child's name was Jaden Yuki. G: Jaden was one of the millions of kids obsessed with the game. However, he had a special ability: he could see the spirits of Duel Monsters! W: This isn't exactly a miraculous feat, hundreds of peoples are selectively capable of seeing these spirits and interacting them, but this was a specialty considering his favorite spirit to use was the card Yubel. G: Imagine if you had an overprotective mom that would lather you in sunscreen or something before you took a step outside. Yubel had the same thought. Why let Jaden lose when you can give his friends HEART ATTACKS and force them to be hospitalized so he can always win? W: Thinking that his Yubel card was the problem, he sends it alongside the designs that won. KaibaCorp launched all of the cards in separate satellites, and around Jupiter, these satellites were hit with cosmic rays, both from light and darkness. The prototype cards were hit with darkness, and Yubel was hit with light. It doesn't make sense, but go along with it. G: His designs became an entire species that lived one of Jupiter's moons! And Yubel just became a deranged, insane crazy person more obsessed with Jaden than people are with K-Pop. Years pass and Jaden goes to school at the newly opened Duel Academy, Kaiba's school dedicated to professionally being good at card games. One thing leads to another and Yubel comes back, makes Jaden unlock the superpower of depression, and ends up fusing with the little boy to become a human-not-human thingy. W: All of this under the influence of the Light of Destruction, a being who wishes nothing more than to snuff out everything in a blinding light. To counter this, Jaden had to learn the powers of the Gentle Darkness, learning to uphold a balance between the light and the dark, a sort of a yin-yang thing. G: And his first power is to materialize any card ability and card monster into the real world! All Duel Monsters cards and Duel Disks are equipped with microchips. Within these microchips is Solid Vision, a technology used to create interactive holograms within the cards themselves. Kaiba invented this technology after suffering through a night of LITERAL HELL suffering from Duel Monsters thanks to Yugi Muto's Penalty games. If anyone can turn a traumatic event into profit, it's Kaiba. W: These interactive holograms are not designed to inflict pain upon players, but certain instances can change that. Either through the Shadow Games, having to fight literal monsters in the Duel Monsters spirit world or, like Jaden, physically manifesting the cards into reality, things are changed and feats can be recorded accurately. G: Jaden's monsters of choice are the Elemental HEROES, superheroes with generic powers that grow stronger with the power of Fusion. All of them are capable of flight and are always ready to thwart evil. There are over fifty of the blasted things, so we'll condense them down into the ones that actually matter, which is only about ten of them. W: While on their own they are nothing more than superhuman, we can analyze certain card lore and card art present within the anime exclusively to determine certain attributes. Elemental HERO Avian controls the wind and uses his feathers to stop crime. Elemental HERO Burstanitrix uses fires to burn criminals to a crisp and create massive explosions. G: Elemental HERO Clayman uses his clay body to be the ultimate human shield or run people over in his bootleg Mario Kart. Elemental HERO Sparkman uses electricity to zap foes to submission, likes to protect his Second Amendment, and can destroy the very ground itself with his electricity. And finally, Elemental HERO Bubbleman. H-He shoots bubbles. Really hard. Or maybe he waterboards them. Has Bubbleman committed war crimes and is being hunted by the government? The world may never know. W: With the spell card Polymerization, Jaden can fuse these warriors together to create stronger beings. Elemental HERO Sparkman and Clayman can combine to create Elemental HERO Thunder Giant, a being who can create massive storms and generate stronger electricity upon its summoning. Elemental HERO Avian and Burstanitrix can combine to create what used to be Jaden's ace monster: Elemental HERO Flame Wingman! G: So... it's a man and a woman combined, and it's still a man? W: Beats me. Flame Wingman is a master of both the air and fire. Summoning it by itself is so strong that it can tear a room apart. Its fire is so hot and powerful that it can destroy walls in a single blast. And with Jaden's Field Spell Skyscraper, all of his HEROES are powered up, as it is the natural habitat of Flame Wingman. G: But Jaden's strongest HERO in his arsenal isn't even a Fusion monster. After being hit with the good side of cosmic rays, Jaden's prototype card evolved into a supreme cosmic being meant to be the strongest among all HEROES and defender of the universe. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6090_7gvcQ "Neo Space has a brand new hero! And his name is Elemental HERO Neos!"] W: Elemental HERO Neos, alongside his fellow species of the Neo-Spacians, are Jaden's secondhand monsters, capable of utilizing Contact Fusion so that Jaden doesn't need to rely on Polymerization. And even by himself, Neos is a forced to be reckoned with. G: Neos has destroyed satellites, flown through the ground like nothing, and can use laser beams from his head to blow up magma rocks and blow up a part of a building. He's tanked a full-front blast from the Rainbow Dragon that ripped apart Venice. And hell, he's fast too! He's intercepted a beam of light all the way from Neo-Space! In TWO SECONDS! W: For clarification, Neo Space is once again a location that orbits around Jupiter. The distance between Jupiter and the Earth is around 247,890,000 miles. This must mean that Elemental HERO Neos was traveling, at most, 123,945,000 miles per second, which equals out to (assuming 186,282 miles per second is lightspeed) a rounded '''665 times faster than light!' '''G: When Neos unleashes Contact Fusion, he can transform into even more powerful monsters. By fusing with Neo-Spacian Gran Mole, he becomes Elemental HERO Grand Neos, who can burrow in the ground with a giant drill and once lifted and threw this giant submarine. By fusing with Neo-Spacian Glow Moss, he becomes Elemental HERO Glow Neos, and can rip souls out of people!' W: And by fusing with Grand Mole and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, he becomes Elemental HERO Magma Neos, one of the strongest Neos monsters capable of creating and shooting meteors larger than its own body. While the most are weak, one Neo-Spacian stands out on its own: Neo-Spacian Black Panther, who can take a new form to copy an enemy for both their powers and power from literal strength. G: Jaden's also got the Spirit of Winged Kuriboh, a fluffy little ball that was so pure it was used as a measurement of how much of a good boy or girl you were in your life in Ancient Egyptian trials. It can blind enemies, act as Jaden's spotter for things he can't see, and can completely remove darkness-induced comas. W: About the judicial stuff Kuriboh has done, that's from the GX manga, which its materials we will also use even if the plots and character traits are different. For instance, the ace of Jaden's deck isn't Neos nor Flame Wingman, it's actually Elemental HERO Terra Firma, one of the legendary Planet cards holding the power of Earth itself and capable of draining energy so that others can unleash it. G: And he's got a powered-up form! Just slap three random HEROES together and you make Elemental HERO Core. But throughout the continuities, one monster rises above all in Jaden's arsenal: the draconic beast and terror incarnate Yubel. W: When Yubel, the card to be specific, is out on the field, she can use her wicked powers to decimate foes, even when she's not completely intact. She has telekinesis, memory manipulation, telepathy by accessing the darkest desires of people, can possess people, her very being is what gives Jaden the ability to materialize holograms, and has repelled Sacred Beasts that would ravage the world if untamed plus taken the frontal force of the power of Exodia. And like we said, she can live while under great stress, case in point spending over a decade as just an arm. G: And while she's fused with Jaden, Jaden obtains some wicked powers! He gets precognition and glimpses into the far future, can resist hypnosis on multiple occasions, can resist the power of darkness, and gets a complete buff to his physical stat. He's able to jump crazy heights and be thrown across a plaza nearly unharmed. One of the Sacred Beasts, Raviel, zapped him with lightning, sent him flying into the air, and he scoffed it off! One time he FELL FROM ORBIT as a METEOR. He wasn't riding a meteor, he WAS the meteor. W: And perhaps Jaden's most powerful ability isn't even a monster. A simple quick-play spell that is perhaps the most powerful of all: '''Super Polymerization'. While in the game, it's effect is that you can fuse two beings on either side of the field, let's not forget that Jaden can completely make this a real effect. We know he can because... well, he did it.'' G: Jaden fused Yubel's soul with his, and he could virtually do the same with anything else, as Yubel could have done with the twelve "universes" if she so pleased. W: The "universes" statement is oddly vague, since Neo-Space, which orbits Jupiter, was included in these spaces, and yet it is nowhere big enough to be classified as a universe. At most, it would include Earth, but that's as much as its full potential. Wanna fuse some people together? Go ahead! Wanna fuse a person with a rock? Yo, Angelo! The possibilities are endless, but it's really only used when it's needed in the actual game as a last resort. G: Jaden, despite all of his goons at his side, still has terrible flaws. First, his academic history. Gross. Second, Jaden has to put the literal cards on his Duel Disk to materialize them, meaning no Duel Disk equals no monsters, except for Neos. At most, he has five monsters he can put on the table at any given time. Yubel can also be ripped out of Jaden, either by playing her as a card or by having it forcefully ripped from him, making him lose her powers instantaneously while she's removed. W: Jaden is also defenseless by himself. He has no true combat experience, only the relived memories of a soldier once known as the Supreme King. While he has exuberated "Duel Energy", of which has the capability to stabilize entire dimensions, that has no use in an attack potency context. It's only useful in harvesting energy, which is exactly what it's done for: harvesting energy as they are human guinea pigs for reactors. G: But after going through super-traumatizing events and seeing his friends die for about the fifteenth time over the course of four years, it took Jaden one fun card game with the King of Games himself to make him realize that the most important thing to do is to have fun. Even if your best friend is a hermaphrodite demon inside your head. W: Jaden Yuki will be known as two things: a lazy, terrible student always on the brink of failure and a selfless HERO to all who loves nothing more than to get his game on. Nightshroud: '[https://imgur.com/myXKPF5 '"One day, I shall be resurrected in this world once more!"] Jaden: [https://imgur.com/p3t5BPX "That may be true, but as long as '''I'm' around,]'' [https://imgur.com/thR1GOw you'll be waiting a '''long' time.]" Travis W: ''In the town of Santa Destroy, California, assassins run rampant. Underground murder matches are live-streamed and sold on pay-per-view. Criminal records skyrocket as mysterious murders impact the community one by one. G: One of these murders was a father to two twin brothers: Henry and Travis. Something something tragic family story with a half-sister, Henry becomes Irish, and Travis, traumatized for the rest of his life, wallows his decades away playing video games and watching anime. The ideal life if I do say so myself. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qByKEu0zdco "Moe~!"] W: One night, drunk and remembering his tragic and admittedly cliche past, he is offered a means of release. Join the United Assassins Association, murder everyone who's on the list, and become the king of assassins so that he can kill her in the process. G: But Travis didn't remember that part. All he remembered is that he'd be given sex with this smokin' hot chick named Sylvia. And that's all a man ever needs for motivation. So he got a laser katana he won off an eBay auction and just went to town on people! Though, the UAA never existed. It was all a scam to rid him of his hard-earned cash. W: Though Travis eventually did kill his half-sister and avenge his father, murdering others without a second thought came with consequences. An ACTUAL UAA was formed, and close friends of Travis were murdered for revenge. Fueled by hate, Travis contacts Sylvia, who's actually an agent this time, and begins his conquest for murder... again. G: And he totally killed them all... again. And hey, he even got to snag a chance with the gir- Oh, what? She was his brother's wife? Oh... S-score? W: Though his bloodlust was stronger than any other men, Travis realized that he and his fellow assassins were seen and used as nothing more than tools. Not even perceived as humans. He hated this and that his fame brought him and his newfound family nonstop threats and danger by an endless wave of those seeking revenge. He and his kind were stuck in an endless loop. [https://youtu.be/jOcq5HL1Lgw?t=537 "Look at this blood! We '''HUMANS' are ALIVE! Even if we ARE assassins! Doesn't matter if it's a video game, movie, drama, anime, manga... We're ALIVE!!!"] W: ''To counter this, he abandoned his wife and children and spent seven years in isolation, doing his own personal quest of obtaining video game relics by trotting the globe. Though through even more trials and tribulations uncovering a US government conspiracy, he realized that he had spent too many years hiding away and that he could never deny his duty to slay assassins that threaten him, his family, or his hometown. G: Travis aspired to become a hero by his own standards: a hero that kills heroes. At the ripe old age of 39, Travis is a master assassin, using his trusty beam katana to slice and dice his foes into pieces. ' ' G: This retractable baby is called the Blood Berry and it's been by his side for over a decade. People are easily cut into swiss cheese with a single swing, he can halve doors just a step away from his actual swing, and is completely even with his brother Henry, who tore up this giant robot. W: Of course, there are other variations that have an assumed similar level of power. The Camelia MK-III is simply another katana that looks like an actual katana. The Peony is a large, heavy weapon that's slow, but has powerful strikes. And the Rose Nasty is a dual-wielding set of sabers that are built for swift strikes. All are viable, but the Blood Berry has always been the 'ol reliable. G: He's not only good with his swords, he's also mastered martial arts by, and I'm not kidding, watching VHS tapes over and over again until he could master it himself. His suplexes are so powerful that he can knock people out cold in a single throw, if not already snapping their neck and killing them from brute force. W: Travis is also exceedingly quick on his feet. He can attack faster than the eye can track, can both deflect and CATCH bullets, and has dodged laser eyes. Based on the laws of what a real laser is (burning effects, linear path movement), it's safe to assume that this was indeed a real source of light. Even if it was an outlier, he's done it again with a spaceship satellite laser (albeit is likely not a real laser). G: And boy, this is a tougher weeb than anyone you see at a con. Large explosions, small explosions, explosions in general, electrocution, and God knows what else. Being impaled? He doesn't care! Set on FIRE? He's had worse days! Hell, sometimes he just ignores the call to death. W: And weirdest of all, Travis seems to have specific immunities to also specific ailments. When a songstress' harmony hits most ears, they're put in comas for weeks. When Travis hears it, he simply doesn't care. He can break free from induced paralysis and resist the urge to go insane from cries that would, you know, make you go insane, and can wear off poison over time. He's even a master of breaking the fourth wall! G: And after a few minutes of fighting Travis gets super pumped on ecstasy! He activates one of his many super moves, such as the one where he slows down his perception of time to go super fast! He can activate Blueberry Cheese Brownie, where he can shoot projectiles from his sword, or the Cranberry Chocolate Sundae, where he's physically impermeable but can obliterate complete bodies to dust in a single attack! Or he could use the same move to turn into a tiger. That too. W: With his strongest variant, Travis can release enough energy to completely decimate a room or destroy foes with a massive shockwave. But this is just the beginning of Travis' wide arsenal. He does have a motorbike, the Shpeltiger, but he has something even greater than that. G: He's got a goddamn mecha, of course! The almighty Glastonbury, name courtesy of Travis's favorite anime, is a powerful behemoth machine equipped with its own beam katana that can change into a sniper rifle. Capable of energy projection and summoning an onslaught of homing lasers, it can launch robots of its own size out of orbit, and its laser rifle can destroy robots just like it, meaning it could take out something bigger than a skyscraper no problem! W: Considering the Glastonbury can fly from Earth to orbit in a single second, which can range from at least 50 to 100 km/s (kilometers per second), the rival mech had done that in just a mere fraction of a second! G: And adding this little bad boy feels a little uneasy, but we should never forget what he's capable of with the Death Glove! By utilizing the phantom game console, the Death Drive MK-II, Travis can use skill chips that bring a wide variety of powers and perks! It can morph gravity, create bombs, bring forth lasers from satellites, create healing and defensive barriers, put people in a force chokehold, and other miscellaneous goodies. W: The Death Drive MK-II is solely designed for a VR experience that's '''supposed' to put you in the game, literally. Its true purpose is to actually steal genetic data and create clone soldiers for war. While it does have actual game worlds, it can still bring people to real-life locations, such as when Travis infiltrated the CIA headquarters in person by using the console. Therefore, it shouldn't be out of the question that Travis could still use these abilities if they're equipped.'' G: Hell, the Death Drive is meant to drive people insane, bring out their biggest fears, and incoherent. Travis is, to no one's surprise, totally fine and unaffected after completing every game on the system. W: As great as Travis may be, saying that only strokes his ego. He's still plenty flawed as any human is. He's easy to manipulate, has a moral dilemma when faced with fighting children, and his beam katana temporarily shorts out when it comes into contact with water. G: Speaking of, all variants of the beam katana come with a limited life battery that must be recharged after a good dose of violence. He has to throw it back like a ShakeWeight and jack off the damn thing just to recharge the battery quickly enough. Effective. Gross, but effective. His skill chips for the Death Glove are also spam-proof, meaning he can't use the same skill twice without waiting for a short period of time. W: On a surface level, Travis is a prude, selfish, awkward, otaku loser who abandoned his wife and kids to seemingly play video games in the wilderness of Texas for seven years and kills for sport just because he enjoys the violence. Though once you look through his extensive list of deeds, Travis is actually one of the best things to happen to Santa Destroy. G: Him killing countless assassins slammed Santa Destroy's crime rate to a dead halt, making him an actual local hero for singlehandedly ending crime! His face is painted on walls and glorified on statues, making him forever the defender of the small town and avenger of all those fallen by the hands of evil. W: And over the years, he's become slightly less perverted and... gross, but more humbled and wise. Though, the foul mouth still comes with the package. Make no mistake, Travis Touchdown didn't get to #1 twice by being lucky. Get in his way, and you'll get a close-up of his beam katana! Sylvia: [https://youtu.be/4h17v6jXuIM?t=37 "All you feel is ecstasy when you kill. It's like your getting off. Seriously, you need help!"] Travis: [https://youtu.be/4h17v6jXuIM?t=42 "Everybody deals with grief differently, right? '''Some people fuck at funerals. I cut off heads.'"] DEATH BATTLE! Who are you rooting for? Jaden! Travis! ---- ''Hidden Basement - Midnight Industrial lights flood the secret caged match taking hold underneath a local bar. Its blinding rays shine upon the stadium in the center surrounded by a mob who paid top dollar to see this live match in person. The name of the game? Duel Monsters. The stakes? Pain, misery, and potentially more as the rowdy audience howls like a hungry wolf for more. Two individuals stand at opposite ends of the cages. One of them was short, pudgy, and had greasy red hair slicked back. His comical face contorts into a twisted grin. "You really think you could win with one monster and an all face-downs, punk?", he taunts in an obnoxious, nasal voice. He jets his arm into the air and points up, a card with text obscured by the bright lights. "Ain't no one fool the Scud-master!", he declares as he slams the trading card down on his fancy Duel Disk. A hologram materializes before him, unveiling its true self as a spell! "I activate Goblin Thief, zapping you and sapping it back to me!", he explains. When this strange man meant zapping, he meant it literally. Lurking within what little shadows the cage could provide, a tall, intimidating figure stands still. From what you could make out, he rocked a jet black outfit with sharp, azure hair with pairing dead azure eyes. Both players were wearing shock collars. The moment Scud made his move, a digital counter above the two began to fluctuate. Scud's 4000 LP rose to 4500, while the challenger's dipped to 3500. A visible current of electricity began to flow, and a tiny spark turns into a full fireworks show as this figure writhes in pain as electricity dances around his neck and enters his body. He still stands but staggers after the shock. After it finishes, he bears a foreboding grin as he gasps for air. Scud wags his finger as the crowd cheers. "The fun ain't finished yet! Abaki makes his debut!", another card is placed on the disk. A repulsive, red ogre wielding a spiked mace is unfortunately birthed into the arena, burping and making other obscene gestures. "And with 'tis Equip Spell, Black Pendant, you'll be taking big damage even if your traps try to stop me!", Scud says as he bumbles around, giddy over his advantage. The pendant wraps around Abaki's neck as the creature is ready to charge. "Go Abaki!", Scud yells, "Punt that little dragon to dust!" Abaki stumbles and wildly swings, but just before it could land a blow, a face-down card springs to life. "I activate my Trap! Cybernetic Revolution!", the mysterious figure interjects. "I tribute my Cyber Dragon Core, and I Special Summon Cyber End Dragon!", he raises his hand as the small machine serpent disappears, and a colossal tri-headed snake of steel begins to materialize. Its very movements generate audible whirs, and it bellows a cry that sounds like a synthesizer. With a whopping 4500 ATK, it would topple over Abaki, who currently wields a boosted 2200! "What do you take me for, stupid? I ain't gonna rush into that now that you did that!", Scud laughs, brandishing the Megamorph spell hidden in his hand. The man in black lets back a maniacal laugh. "Oh, you won't want to.", another card flips up, "But you will! I activate my Continuous Trap, All-Out Attacks!, forcing you to attack Cyber End Dragon!", he exclaims. Scud's eyes widen, he begins to sweat, and he gulps. "It's alright, i-it's only 2200 points worth of pain! It can't get worse than th-''", Scud's thoughts are immediately interrupted by the final two face-down cards on his opponent's side being lifted up as well. "Heh... It's over for you. Limiter Removal!", he relishes in glory as the two copies of the card shine simultaneously. Cyber End Dragon's ATK doubles to 9000... and then again to 18000! Scud is absolutely breathless. He looks back beyond the cage and at the organizer standing still in the background. "''Hey! Cut it off! Stop this maniac!", he rushes to the cage bars and begins to yank on them, "If 4000 LP at once is enough to knock a man out, how much is three times that gonna do to me?!", he snivels. Each head of Cyber End Dragon uses its powers to generate a ball of electric energy, and at once they all synchronous fire, creating a powerful wave that incinerates Abaki and makes its way to Scud, looking back in terror with a scrunched face and overflowing tears. The moment the holographic beam hits Scud, the electricity goes into overdrive. It pumps over 2,000 volts into Scud's body, making him wail a death cry of "I'm historrryyyyyy!!!!" for his opponent as he quickly croaks, his heart stops, and the electricity continues to flow through his body. In a matter of seconds, he falls back as his body and clothes are charred black. Despite the casualty, the crowd is absolutely loving it and cheers on the victor. Another successful underground duel with happy customers. Just as someone comes to unlock the cage and mouths this mystery man's name, that's where the videotape clip abruptly ends. "Geez Louise, that's the guy I gotta catch?", an observer comments from afar. The entire match between Scud and the man in black was merely a videotape. Deathmatches like these are likely to be recorded or sold for pay-per-view for the UAA. This is just another archived document for their catalog. UAA Building - Noon The place is as monochrome and generic as an office building gets. Everything is identical and it all shares the same boring beige palette. A tune that can easily get stuck in your head softly hums through the room. A man and a woman, both in outfits that radically challenge the dull color scheme of the room, sit between each other. The woman is a blonde with slightly revealing clothing, likely done on purpose. She slides a folder towards the man. He rocks a red blazer and a t-shirt of a show called Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly. His hair is slick but well-kempt. He wears translucent yellow shades, just opaque enough to get a glimpse of his eyes; one scarred. This was the passing assassin Travis Touchdown and his wife, Sylvia. Travis looks down and opens the file. He finally gets both a full biography of the violent man who obliterated Scud. "Zane Truesdale, huh?", Travis speaks aloud. "What exactly is this guy's deal?", he asks. Sylvia leans back in a swivel chair. "Have you ever played Duel Monsters, Travis?", she responds with another question. Her French accent was sharp, but not lost enough to misunderstand her English. "Not really, I was more of a Magic the Gathering type of guy.", he says. "We partner with many er, "fun" variants of popular sports. Duel Monsters is just one of the conglomerates we run through private events. Zane Truesdale has been missing for years, and we've finally retrieved an estimated location through geographical satellite tracking.", Sylvia briefs as she shifts through the paperwork. Travis looks at the files once more, resting his elbow on his knee and his face on top of his fist. He was clearly bored, and he couldn't tempt the chance of being caught sneaking a peek at Sylvia's bosom. He checks one of the images. A hospital facing a cliffside, one of the windows has Zane sulking in a robe and wheelchair. It was dated three days ago. "Wait, so he's disabled?", he asks. By this point, Sylvia has already gone to other things such as painting her nails. "No one knows for sure. He's still quite the dangerous man, and by lack of attendance, he broke our contract. We have to... "terminate" his employment, you know?", she comments as one of her fingernails are painted a cherry red. Travis sighs, considering his options. "Not really my type of kill, but if this guy is as dangerous in combat as he is in a children's trading card game...", he begins to sit up, "then count me in!", he gives a thumbs up. Sylvia wasn't even facing or listening to him outside of the "count me in!" schtick. She throws her completely painted fingernails towards the half-open blinds towards her. The small sunlight that peeks in envelops the artwork she had finished. After taking a moment to appreciate, she hops out of her office chair and turns around, giving Travis a map with coordinates. "Mr. Truesdale is believed to be at Duel Academy, an island school for the most prestige of Duelists to attend." Travis scratches his head. "It's a little off the coast, how the hell am I supposed to get there?", he desperately seeks answers. "I don't know, swim or something. Just do what you usually do, yes?", she shrugs. Travis wants to interject, but he gives up. He already accepted, no point in arguing. He turns back and walks towards the door. "Oooh, Travis! If you see any big scary monsters, don't be alarmed! They're just holograms! They can't hurt you!", Sylvia alerts him with an almost forgotten yet crucial piece of information. Travis smirks. "Duly noted.", he smiles as he gently closes the door. ---- Duel Academy Island - The Next Day The weather is fair. The blooming flowers of the new season unleash the aroma of sweetness to the island. Nothing is out of the ordinary, which could only mean a bad thing is soon to come. That was, at least, the mentality of the man sitting by the dock of the island. He had a stick-and-string fishing pole, just sitting his hours away day after day trying to get some fish for leisure. It may be boring, but he is content. This was the Slifer Slacker Jaden Yuki. His legs sway up and down as the seconds count by. As he lazily waits for something to nap by his hook, a floating spirit catches his eye. Brown, fluffy, and cuddly all around, the spirit of Winged Kuriboh slowly flies to cover all of Jaden's attention. His eyebrows raise. "What's wrong, Winged Kuriboh?", he asks. The usually jolly spirit flies solemnly, his eyes saddened. His melancholy spirit sways behind Jaden's body, and once Jaden turns around, his eyes suddenly turn a mixed combination of orange and turqouise. The bright atmosphere is now dark, gray, and cloudy. It could storm at any second. From the hilltop, he can see a figure rushing down, holding a wheelchair with someone sitting in it. The person in control of the chair was short, had large, blue hair, and dorky glasses. This was Jaden's best friend, Syrus, and his brother, Zane. He was out of breath and desperate. "Jaden!", he cries out. As he scurries down the slope, he loses his footing in the panic and trips. Zane's wheelchair rolls nonchalantly and safely as the small Syrus tumbles about. Syrus lands on his head, only a few feet away from where Jaden was spectating. He struggles to efficiently get back on his feet. "Jaden!!", he shouts louder. "Come on Jay, I need you now more than ever!", he thinks to himself while holding his arm in pain. He turns to see Zane's wheelchair fine. Zane himself, unconscious, has sustained an injury: a gash in his shoulder with heavy burns surrounding the wound. Syrus takes a step forward, but he's interrupted as a hand gently holds still on his shoulder. His face beams with hope as he turns back. He sees A shadowy figure with a face hidden but a red jacket all too identifiable. "Jaden?", he softly asks. A blue beam of light jets up, illuminating the face of the person asked. With yellow shades and a bright smile, he answers: "No.". Arigarmy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle